The Administration Core of the U54 Center "Clinical and Basic Studies in PCOS" will have 3 main objectives. Firstly, it will promote and integrate reproduction related research at the University of Virginia, specifically the subprojects l-lll and pilot, the core laboratory and eligible grants in RSB program relevant areas. The Core also receives institutional resources to augment U54 Center activities, and actively facilitate interactions between basic and clinical investigators to allow rapid transfer of novel basic information to clinical applications. A second objective will be to facilitate research collaborations and interactions between investigators in the U54 Center at Virginia with those in other SCCPIR Centers. This goal will be achieved by regular communication with the Research Coordinator (RSB) and by attendance of the Program Director at the Center Director's and Focus group meetings. The latter provides insight into ongoing research in other Centers and allows forging of links between investigators at Virginia and other programs. Similarly, where Ligand core services offered in Virginia may benefit investigators in other Centers, they will be made available at minimal cost afforded by U54 support. The third objective will be to organize efficient core laboratory access for approved projects, to maintain accurate records of services provided and to effect appropriate chargeback for services rendered to eligible projects. New applications for access to U54 Ligand core services will be evaluated by the Core and if appropriate, forwarded to the Research Coordinator (RSB) for approval. Of particular import will be the role of the Core in promoting, facilitating and integrating research. The excellent collegial relationships between investigators at Virginia, which markedly enhance individual project productivity, will be fostered by provision of information on new developments and services from the U54 Center and by organizing monthly academic meetings to review ongoing research in Center projects. The Administration Core will review overall progress in the U54 Center. This will be achieved by regular meetings between the Program Director, the Director of Core laboratory and the Pis of Center subprojects, meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and review by the External Advisory Committee.